Of Vampires and RWBY
by Flandre Akenomyosei
Summary: This is a four series cross over JJBA x RWBY x Owari no Seraph x Touhou Project. One character in each series except for the RWBY-Verse the story takes place with that universe, I also added an Oc since he's a vampire, and he'll fit in with the weird team of vamps


A blond man woke up, in darkness. he was tell, and looked to be around adult age. he is wearing a jacket with a tank-top underneath. He now also wears a heart-shaped circlet, and rings for his cuffs. His fingernails are also sharp and black. He also has a necklace covering his neck scar and heart shapes above his feet on his pant legs. This man is Dio Brando a vampire stand user.

"Where am I?" Dio asked himself, however, Dio saw a white figure come towards.

"Dio Brando.. I have come to make an offer!" The white figure tells Dio. Dio raised an eyebrow at this as he was curious what this white figure was talking about.

"What is this offer you have?" Dio asks the figure.

"Well for starters I'm YHVH, I'm as everyone calls God. Dio I came here to offer you knew life, but you'll remain as a vampire!" Dio was a little shocked by that. But neithertheless he still listened.

"Dio I'll give you new life, if you change you're ways of life!" The white figure said. Dip just laughed.

"What makes you that I Dio would listen to you!" Dio told the white figure. Dio notices his arm is fading away, disappearing from existence. Dio screams as he agrees to his terms. YHVH made Dio's reappear as Dio disappears into the new world.

"Lets hope the other three will join together along Dio!" YHVH said as he makes himself disappear.

* * *

 **In the new world**

Dio wakes up at night in a forest as he slowly gets up. The blond vampire looks around as he notice the place looks completely different. The trees were red, along with the grass. Dio took notice that he just now saw a teen walking around the forest.

 _'I should ask that kid for directions towards the nearest city, or town!_ ' Dio thought to himself as he walks towards the young man. Dio notice the teen seemed average height around 5'6, and has pale skin. Dio also took notice that the teen was also skinny, but had some muscle to him. He notice the teen had long onyx black hair, however, he couldn't see his face. Dio also seemed to notice the teen is wearing a ebony black, and ash grey sleeveless hoodie, however the hood itself was ebony black. Dio notice the teen has ebony black denim skinny jeans on along with ebony black, and ash grey van shoes. Dio happen to notice the teen had a crystal sword on his back, and an o-katana sheethed as he holds it on his right hand. Dio was liking what he sees.

"Hey!" Dio said out loud which caught the teens attention. Dio notice the teen had a thin face, and his hair covers most of his face, but his face could still be seen. His eyes bright pink, and the left side of his hair went horizontally, and diagonally across half his cheek, and the left side of his hair went straight down along with his fringes covering his forehead, however, two pieces of his hair down onto his face.

"Yes?" The male teen questioned the older man. Dio took notice that the kid has vampire fangs when he spoke.

"I'm a little lost. I just sorta got here, and I don't know how to get to town. Mind pointing me directions?" Dio asks the teen. The teen notice Dio's fangs, and red eyes. The male teen knew he was a vampire just like him.

"Well.. I just kinda got here also he he, so I can't help you there, but maybe we can help each other... Oh! And my is Absalon December also known as Shadow Mikoto!" Absalon told Dio as he rubs his nape laughing awkwardly. Dio took notice that he's like Jonathan when he was younger in a sense. He seems to be kind, but also naive. Dio grew a smile knowing that he changed sides from evil to good that hell start a good friendship with him.

"Well if you don't mind, I'll call you Shadow, and I'm Dio Brando. Nice to meet you Shadow!" Dio told Shadow as they shook hands.

"Likewise!" Shadow told Dio as they started to walk.

"So Shadow I was able to tell that you're a vampire just like me!" Dio told Absalon as they kept on walking.

"Yea I was able to tell you're a vampire also!" Absalon told Dio with a smile on his face. Dio couldn't help, but think of Jonathan before he came along. The moment he met Jonathan he was so nice, and kind to him, but he took advantage of that.

"So Shadow how long have you been a vampire?" Dio was a little curious since he became a vampire through a mask.

"Since the day I was born I guess, I don't have much memory of when I was younger, however, I do remember always being a vampire! How about you?" This was new to Dio as he never met another Vampire before, and especially one that has possibly born a vampire. Dio was about to speak, but before he did he, and Absalon heard two people talking, both of them sounded like females. Curious both Dio, and Absalon walked towards the sound.

Two females were walking around looking on where to go. They both just got here, and were lost. One girl has red eyes and short blonde hair, which is tied into a single ponytail on her left side. Wears a red skirt and vest, with a yellow neckerchief and a pink shirt underneath. Also wears a pink mob cap with a red ribbon attached. Her wings appear to be made of iron and prism shards. She carries a matching metal wand with her, which is apparently the mythicalLævateinn. Arranged from her back to the tip of her wings her 8 crystals are presented as follows:Light Blue,Blue,Purple,Pink,Orange,Yellow,Light GreenandLight Blue again.

The other girl has the appearance of a preteen girl. She has calf-length rosy pink hair, partially done up into two pigtails by black hairpieces that resemble bat wings. The black headdress is connected by a black headband. She also has what appear to be short black horns at either temple. She has large, sharp, slightly slanted red eyes, and she also has fangs and pointed ears. She wears a short black, frilly style dress with a layer of white ruffles over black ruffles of the skirt. The top has a raindrop shape opening between her breasts, and the straps of the top cross before reaching her neck on either side. The top has an open back with two x-shaped crossing stitches tightening it at her waist. A strip of pink goes down either side at the front of her top and ends at bows above her ruffles. Five golden buttons are distributed evenly going down the top on either side between the pink strips. She has a white collar of lace parted in the center of her neck that reaches over her collar bones. It is bound by a pink ribbon with a large bow on the right side of her neck. It has a golden oval decoration in the center and a pair of ribbons trailing from it that reach her hips.

She wears detached, loose black sleeves that are puffed up under her shoulders run past her hands, becoming wider toward the end. It has two gold buttons at the cuff. A black ribbon is tied into a bow at the top outermost sides of these sleeves, and its tails reach the length of the sleeves. White lace frills decorate the tops of the sleeves, and longer white frills hang out under the sleeves. The white also peeks out in a slit at the puffy part of the sleeves under either ribbon.

They were Flandre Scarlet, and Krul Tepes

Both girls were wondering as they were looking for a way out of the forest.

"Hey Krul do you know how we got here?" Flandre asks as that makes Krul think.

"Sorry Flan, but I don't know!" Hearing made Flandre pout.

"But don't worry we'll find a way back home!" Krul tells Flandre as she makes the girl smile. However, they both were two people walk towards as they turn around to see Absalon, and Dio.

"They smell like vampires also!" Flandre said as Krul was able to get their vampire scent also.

"Hello, we were woundering if you two know the way to civilization!" Dio said which made Krul realize their on the same boat as them.

"Sorry, we're on the same boat as you two! Right Flan!... Flan?" Krul looked at Flandre as she realize she was staring right at Absalon. ' _Omg he's the most cutest vampire male I ever seen!_ ' Flandre thought herself, however, he train of thought was cut off when Krul yelled her name.

"Flan!" Flandre snaps back into reality.

"I'm sorry, I spaced out!" Flandre told everyone.

"Hey why not have you guys come with us? The more the merrier!" Absalon tells everyone. Krul and Flandre look at each other for a second than back at Absalon.

"We agree, and my name is Krul Tapes!"

"And I'm Flandre Scarlet!" Both the girls tell Absalon, and Dio.

"Nice to meet you girls, I'm Absalon December, but I also go by Shadow Mikoto!" Absalon tells both of Krul, and Flandre.

"I'm Dio Brando!" Dio told them as they all started to walk together.

"Hey is it alright if I call you Absalon?" Absalon hears Flandre ask him. Absalon looks back at Flandre, and smiles as he nods which made Flandre smile as she started fly around the three other vampires. Flandre flew down as she landed on her feet. However, Flandre wrapped her arms around Absalon's arm. Absalon smiles as a little giggle escape from him. Flandre giggled also as they all walked. However, the sounds of an animal are coming towards them. All of them turn around to see a giant black werewolf, and a giant black scorpion. Both have masks on them.

"hmpf. These things think they can take us on? Hah! How shameful!" Dio yelled as he has The World appear, and attack the black werewolf. Krul jumped off of Dio as kicks the werewolf down. Dio uses The World again to rip the werewolf in half. Absalon rushed towards the black scorpion as he slices through it legs with his katana called Vortex. Flandre was just standing there, and acting adorable. The moment Absalon cut through the legs of the giant black scorpion she rushed towards it, and kicked it into the air as she grabs it's tail, and swings the giant black scorpion towards Absalon as he cuts the thing in half.

"That was fun!" Flandre yelled as she flew around giggling. Absalon, Krul, and Dio all agreed that those were a little fun to fight. However, one girl saw them in action. Everyone picked up her scent as they turn around.

They all saw a young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red, hooded cloak. Her entire outfit is made up of various shades of red and black with black as the primary color on the main suit and red on the cloak. Even her shoulder-length hair is black with a red tint to it. She was Ruby Rose.

"That...was...AWESOME!" Ruby shouted confusing the four people. Ruby than started to talk about awesome they were, and how they were fighting random noises, and arm gestures. All of them started to think she has eaten way to many sugars except for Flandre who is enjoying her hyper active attitude.

"Oh! And I'm Ruby Rose, who are you guys?" Ruby asks the four vampires.

"I'm Absalon December, also known as Shadow Mikoto!" Absalon told Ruby with an innocent smile.

"I'm Dio Brando!" Dio told Ruby with a cocky smile.

"I'm Krul Tepes, pleasure to meet you Ruby!" Krul told Ruby with an innocnt smile.

"And I'm Flandre Scarlet!" Flandre told Ruby as she flew near her, and then flew back to Absalon.

"So what are you guys doing out here at the Emerald Forest at night?" Ruby asks all them not really knowing how to say how they got here.

"Well...We all sorta woke up here!" Absalon told Ruby as he rubs his nape. Ruby blinked at them until she spoke.

"Well I can take you all to Headmaster Ozpin, and see what he can do for you guys!" Ruby told them as they all agreed.

* * *

 **At Beacon**

Ruby, along with Absalon, Dio, Krul, and Flandre are heading towards his office from the elevator. As the elevator open all five of them came out. Ozpin saw Ruby, but than notice the other four.

"Ruby who are they?" Ozpin asks as he looks at the girl.

"Professor Ozpin, they all woke up at the emerald forest, and don't know were they were?" Ruby told Ozpin as he sips his coffee, and looks the four strangers in curiosity.

"Thank you for bringing them here then Ruby, now please go to your dorm, and let me handle this!" Ozpin told Ruby as she did exactly what he said. Ozpin looked at all four of them, and gestured them to take a seat. He looked at Flandre, and why is a little girl here?

"So what brings you beacon!" Ozpin asked them as they all looked at each other.

* * *

 **Timeskip**

Absalon, Dio, Flandre, and Krul are all in a dorm laying on their beds. However, Absalon got up, had a bright purple aura eminate from him. When it died down Absalon looked a lot younger. Instead of 18 or 19. He now looks 15 to 16. Dio, Flandre, and Krul were shocked. Absalon's eyes went from bright neon pink to a deep purple. His hair is now an inch shorter.

"You guys okay?" Absalon questioned everyone. They were even more shocked when that deep voice sounds a high pitched.

"What just...happened?" Dio asked Absalon.

"I just got out release state form. This is more my true form, but its a base form. I'm mostly known as Shadow in this form!" Shadow told everyone.

"Anyways is our team name?" Shadow asked everyone.

"Well Ozpin said its four our first letters of our names, and I think he said it F-A-K-D!" Krul told Shadow as he realize that Ozpin did not think things out.

"um team FAKD well it sounds like he didn't think that though!" Shadow said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm going to bed goodnight!" Shadow told everyone as he laid down, and fell asleep, soon everyone else did the same.

* * *

 **So was this good or bad? And this is RWBY x Owari no Seraph x JJBA x Touhou Project. On character from Owari no Seraph, one character from JJBA, and one character from Touhou. I added the Oc I made him a vampire so he'd fit will with a weird team of vamps. Also Dio, and Flandre are able to go into the sun in this, and no characters shall be nerfed since I hate it when people characters to fit a story. They're that strong for a reason, so they won't he nerfed.**

 **Also team FAKD = Flandre (team leader) then Absalon December, Krul Tépes, and then Dio Brando. Their all protagonist so one chapter will have more of one of them from that team then other, then a next chapter it will be more of another character in that team than others.**


End file.
